


Cosmic

by Ice_Fox, SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: SupernaturalPhoenix's Nova One-Word-Promt entitled "Cosmic"





	Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/gifts).



> SupernaturalPhoenix gave this to me as a gift and I wanted to also gift the world with it.

Nova stared at the light. As the four tides fused and changed, the light grew. 

This was Nova's first time seeing a star being born. It was beautiful. The colours spiralled in and out of each other. There were some that Nova had never seen before. 

The Ageless lived forever. Their origin was unknown. Nova was just becoming an adult in the eyes of her people. The start of their education began by observing the birth of a star. They were then tied to that star for the rest of their lives. 

Nova had to remind herself to breathe. The beauty of the light took her breath away. It was hot but Nova didn't care. This was her star. It was going to be her life now. And what a beautiful part it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SupernaturalPhoenix for writing this for me. I hope everyone else who reads it, enjoys it as much or more that I do.


End file.
